Diskriminasi Hak Seme
by REiN to Aihara
Summary: AU. Terkadang, di zaman modern pun diskriminasi hak itu selalu saja ada. Happy reading, minna-san


**~Diskriminasi Hak Seme~**

**...**

**Shingeki no Kyojin own by Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing: **RiEren

.

Seme? Siapapun ingin menjadi seme.

Tidak sedikit wanita dan uke ingin menjadi seme. Ya, seme adalah sosok gagah, berani, dan banyak dipuja banyak kaum wanita.

Tapi, terkadang hal itu tidak membuat seme selalu sempurna. Terutama bagian hak yang diterimanya. Meski hidup di zaman modern pun―yangmana sudah banyak hukum dan undang - undang tentang HAM―tetap saja ada diskriminasi hak terhadap kaum seme.

Contohnya seperti ini:

-posisi uke-

Eren, bocah lima tahun itu terus berlari mengejar Mikasa. Dengan balon merah ditangannya, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya jelas. Begitu pula, Mikasa. Gadis enam tahun itu tertawa riang dikejar Eren.

Namun, ada batu yang luput dari pandangan Eren, mengakibatkannya terjatuh. Mikasa dengan sigap langsung berbalik, menghampiri Eren.

"Huwaaa!"

Mikasa segera mengecek lutut Eren. Terdapat lecet yang mengeluarkan darah. "Cup, cup, Eren... Ini cuma luka..."

"T-tapi sakit.. Hiks,"

Mikasa tersenyum sembari membersihkan luka Eren. "Nee, kalau Eren tidak menangis, Mikasa akan kasih Eren permen!"

"Sungguh?!"

"Iya!"

Wajah sedih Eren langsung hilang sekejap. "Terima kashi Mikasa!" Eren pun tersenyum manis.

Kalau menjadi uke atau cewek, pasti jika menangis ada yang menghibur dan malahan dikasih permen dan sejenisnya. Tentunya, setiap manusia pasti akan senang diberi perhatian seperti itu.

-Posisi Seme-

*BRRUUK*

Rivaille, bocah lima tahun itu, merasakan teksturnya tanah. Sebuah lubang kecil luput dari pandangannya saat dia bersepeda. Sakit ia rasakan di tangannya sekaligus lututnya yang tergores kerikil. Sesaat pasti Rivaille akan menangis

*DUKK*

Belum sempat mengeluarkan tangisannya, kepalanya tiba - tiba saja dihadiahi sebuah jitakan kasar. Kepala Rivaille mengadah, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang barusan menjitaknya.

"Anak cowok kok nangis?!" Begitulah kalimat yang keluar dari bibi Rivaille, Ymir.

Rivaille menunduk. Padahal dia belum sempat menangis.

"Ayo berdiri, bersihkan lukamu!"

Rivaille hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan bibinya.

Kalau seme, bukan permen yang diberi melainkan sebuah bogem gratis. Ini namanya diskriminasi! Bukannya dihibur malahan diberi bogem, terus dibilang 'anak cowok tidak boleh nangis'. Geeezz... Seme juga manusia!

-Contoh yang lain-

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hanji, tapi gadis itu mengajak sahabat karibnya menonton sebuah drama di apartementnya. Kabarnya drama itu membuat siapapun menangis, dan Hanji penarasan sekali drama itu.

Eren dan Rivaille, sepasang homo itu memperhatikan seksama drama di televisi Hanji.

"Hiks, ternyata... Memang sedih..." Eren mengambil tisunya. Ia tidak tahan, melihat sang wanita berusaha meyakikan kekasihnya bahwa dia tidak bersalah atas semua tuduhan yang ia terima.

"Tenang Eren... Itu hanya drama." Hanji berusaha menghibur Eren, sekaligus dirinya yang mulai ikut menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, drama itu mulai menampilkan penderitaan sang pria yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Rivaille mulai tersentuh dan ia mulai menintikan air mata.

"Hanji... Ceritanya memang sedih..." Rivaille mengusapkan matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Banci banget sih, gitu doang kok nangis," ucap Hanji santai dan Eren hampir tertawa.

Rivaille hanya bisa diam mendengar komentar Hanji.

Ini sangat diskriminasi! Masa seme dibilang banci kalau menangis, sedangkan uke kalau menangis langsung dihibur...

Yah, namanya juga hidup: Tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini.

Kesimpulan yang bisa kita ambil, bersyukurlah kau yang menjadi uke―sebab bisa menangis. Dan sabar untuk yang seme... Orang sabar dicintai Tuhan kok :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Owari=**

Yo! Namaku Aihara, author baru di fandom SnK XDD

Untuk para author sesepuh dan senior, mohon bantuanya. Dan untuk author se-angkatan, mohon juga untuk bantuannya agar betah di fandom SnK~

Oh ya, jangan lupa review :D

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


End file.
